Le Choix de Juliet
by Korydwen
Summary: Je croise ton regard et je te souris. Je sais que celui-ci m'est destiné et en moi le doute s'installe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai l'honneur de publier la première fic Suliet française sur ce site en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Enjoy :)**_

Je croise ton regard et je te souris. Je sais que celui-ci m'est destiné et en moi le doute s'installe.

Ces dernières années résonnent comme une parenthèse dans les méandres du temps. Cette alchimie merveilleuse qui nous a surpris tous les deux. Un bonheur éphémère auquel je n'osais même plus rêver et que la vie m'a accordé telle une seconde chance. Nous nous sommes laissés porter, jouissant de chaque instant comme le dernier. Car nous ne savons que trop bien à quel point la vie est fragile, le temps capricieux. Jamais dans d'autres bras je ne me suis sentie si vivante, si chérie. Et pourtant son ombre n'a cessé de planer sur notre béatitude.

Parfois, lorsque tu t'abandonnais corps et âme dans nos étreintes fiévreuses, je serrais les paupières à m'en faire mal, dans la crainte viscérale que ce soit son prénom qui franchisse tes lèvres. Ton amour pour elle coule dans tes veines. Un poison insidieux qui t'anéantit peu à peu. Et moi, naïvement, j'ai crû que tu pourrais l'oublier, que je pourrais la détrôner dans ton coeur. Son retour a marqué la fin de ce doux rêve dont j'ai peiné à m'éveiller. Car la réalité a un goût bien amer. Il a suffi que tu poses les yeux sur elle pour que je réalise que tout était terminé. Je t'ai perdu. Cette ère de mensonges est révolue.

Trois ans dans une époque qui n'était pas la nôtre, prétendant appartenir à une communauté dont nous n'avons jamais été membres, dissimulant ceux que nous sommes réellement, feintant d'être un couple heureux. Des imposteurs. Voilà ce que nous sommes devenus pour survivre en ce lieu hostile. Mon erreur a été d'y croire. Tu as fait de moi ta complice dans une nouvelle arnaque.

Ma déception a été si profonde et pourtant, je le savais. Je savais au fond de moi que pour rien au monde tu ne cesserais d'espérer la revoir. Alors c'est moi qui t'ai laissé partir James. J'aurais pu fuir de cette île avec toi et poursuivre ce simulacre dans la vie réelle comme nous aimions l'appeler. Mais je ne voulais plus me bercer d'illusion. Lorsque tu l'as regardée, j'ai soudainement compris les motivations de Jack. Par ce geste aux apparences nobles, il veut seulement faire taire cette indicible souffrance de la savoir tienne pour toujours. Si elle ne peut être à lui, de cette manière elle ne sera à personne. Egoïstement, j'ai pris son parti. Peu m'importait si des innocents perdaient la vie dans cette folle entreprise.

C'est la fin. Je croise ton regard et je te souris. Je sais que celui-ci m'est destiné et en moi le doute s'installe. Est-ce le regret que je lis dans tes yeux ? Moi, je ne regrette rien. J'ai pris de toi tout ce que je pouvais et c'était bien plus que je ne l'espérais. En retour, je t'ai tout donné et c'était sans doute bien plus que tu n'avais jamais reçu, mais malgré tout pas assez. Maintenant, il est temps de remettre les choses en ordre et ne plus souffrir.

Tout se passe vite. L'explosion salvatrice n'a pas lieu. Au lieu de cela, je me retrouve subitement enchaînée et entraînée vers cette cavité. Comme toujours, tu es là pour assurer mes arrières. Ta main agrippe fermement la mienne et tandis que tu tentes de me hisser à la surface, la force magnétique qui sommeillait paisiblement m'attire dans son antre. Je ne peux réprimer mes larmes sous cette horrible sensation d'être écartelée. La réalité me frappe brutalement. Tu ne peux rien pour moi. Je vais mourir.

Le regard désespéré, telle une supplique, tu m'intimes de ne pas abandonner. Tu me connais si bien. Je voudrais tenir ta main encore un instant, t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes une dernière fois. Mais c'est trop tard. J'aperçois le pylône prêt à céder au-dessus de toi et dans un dernier regard, je lâche ta main. Alors que je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres, ton hurlement de détresse me déchire le coeur. J'avais tort.

Je reprends lentement connaissance au fond de mon tombeau. Mes paupières papillonnent un instant. Je ne pensais plus les rouvrir un jour. Ma vue s'accommode lentement à l'obscurité. Seule une faible lueur me parvient à travers le conduit obstrué. Alors qu'une quinte de toux m'assaille, je goûte le sang qui afflue dans ma bouche. Le goût de la mort. « Vivre ensemble ou mourir seul ! » Le Destin est d'une ironie cruelle ! Je vais mourir seule pour que vous puissiez enfin vivre ensemble. De violents sanglots secouent mon corps meurtri. Je tente de revêtir, pour la dernière fois, le masque de l'indifférence, pensant que peut-être... peut-être qu'elle aussi fermera les yeux dans la crainte que tu ne gémisses mon prénom.

Après tout, ce n'est pas son regard que tu as soutenu alors que nous pensions tous vivre nos derniers instants. C'était le mien. Nous unissant par un lien invisible et inaltérable. Ce n'est pas elle que tu as tenté de sauver au risque de ta propre vie. C'était moi et je l'emporterai avec moi dans la mort.

Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas le Destin qui m'a conduit dans ce trou, mais mes propres incertitudes, mon propre entêtement. Je regrette tant de ne pas avoir crû en toi, en nous. Toi qui a été de mon côté jusqu'à la fin. La plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pouvais m'offrir. Si seulement je l'avais réalisé plus tôt !

Silencieusement, j'implore la Faucheuse de venir me cueillir. Tes mugissements de désespoir me sont insoutenables et mon coeur se serre sous le poids de la culpabilité. Coincée sous cet amas métallique, je me sens impuissante, plus prisonnière que jamais. Et alors que je cherche du regard une improbable issue à mon sort, mes yeux se posent sur un moyen inespéré. La tête nucléaire gît quelques centimètres plus loin, attendant de moi un acte de foi.

Alors c'est pour toi, James, pour que tu n'aies plus à souffrir, que je vais achever la tâche que nous nous sommes fixées.

***

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de cette histoire. Je pense que le peu d'enthousiaste manifesté par les lecteurs ne m'a pas particulièrement encouragé à poursuivre. Cependant, je veux absolument terminer cette histoire avant la diffusion en France de la saison 6, pour les quelques fans de Suliet qui m'ont fait la joie de reviewer. Un immense merci à : Girafe13, Meshyna et Kingaaa, en espérant que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas :))_**

_Sawyer pov._

Mes paupières papillonnent un instant, me sortant lentement de ma torpeur, et la première question qui me vient à l'esprit est : pourquoi diable me suis-je endormi au beau milieu de la jungle et non dans le lit que je partage avec Juliet dans notre confortable petite maison à Dharmaville ?

Du bout des doigts, je masse mes tempes douloureuses, conséquences de ce qui semble avoir été une sacrée cuite. Aussitôt, je me redresse, cherchant du regard mon compagnon de beuverie. Miles n'est nulle part en vue, l'enfoiré ! Cependant, une autre silhouette se détache dans l'obscurité. Je distingue bientôt le visage ensanglanté et contrit de Jack. Je reste de longues secondes à l'observer avec incompréhension avant que la mémoire ne me revienne par flashs. La bombe H. La station Cygne. Juliet.

Le film de sa chute se rejoue devant mes yeux exorbités par la terreur. La terreur de l'avoir perdue. Mon coeur palpite si fort dans ma poitrine prêt à exploser. Tel un dément, je hurle son nom dans les ténèbres, trainant mon corps endolori à travers la jungle hostile. Je perçois à peine la voix de Jack qui me somme de revenir. Pourquoi ne m'aide-t-il pas à la chercher ? Pourquoi reste-t-il là à contempler son échec ?

Au bout de ce qui me paraît une éternité, je percute lourdement une masse mouvante. Celle-ci m'empoigne par les épaules et je m'apprête à frapper mon agresseur quand je prends finalement conscience qu'il s'adresse à moi :

« LaFleur ! LaFleur ! Oh, Boss ! C'est moi, Miles ! »

Je soupire de soulagement devant le regard à la fois confus et alarmé de celui qui est devenu, au cours de ces derniers mois, mon bras droit et mon ami le plus proche. Je l'agrippe à mon tour, tel un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage.

« Miles ! Bordel de Dieu ! Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver Juliet ! »

Je ne reconnais pas la voix implorante et désespérée qui vient de sortir de ma bouche, mais mon ami ne s'en soucie pas. Il hoche la tête d'un air grave et se met immédiatement en route. Nos pas nous conduisent bientôt devant un cratère aux contours indistincts, dernier vestige de ce qui fut un jour la station cygne. Miles et moi échangeons un regard stupéfait. L'explosion de la bombe n'a pas empêché notre avion de s'écraser, mais nous a fait voyager dans le temps. Nous sommes de retour en 2007.

Mes paupières me brûlent sous la réalisation de ma plus grande crainte. Mes jambes tremblantes cèdent sous mon poids et pour la seconde fois, je m'écroule devant le tombeau de la seule femme que j'ai vraiment aimée. Pas de faux-semblant, pas de demi-mesure, je laisse libre cours à ma peine, mettant ainsi à nu toute ma vulnérabilité. Il en a toujours été ainsi avec Juliet. Elle a toujours su voir en moi celui que j'étais réellement, et non celui que je suis me si longtemps efforcé à paraître.

Le temps semble s'être suspendu pour faire écho à ma douleur. J'ai tout perdu. La vie que je m'étais construite, le boulot pour lequel j'étais reconnu, les amis que je m'étais faits, la seule femme avec laquelle j'ai jamais envisagée de m'engager. Tout ce à quoi j'aspirais au fond de moi et que je m'étais si longtemps refusé. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai tout perdu. J'ai tout perdu à cause de Jack. Des larmes de rage se déversent le long de mes joues et je me fais la promesse de faire payer à Jack la mort de Juliet et avec elle, celle de tous mes espoirs.

Tandis que de violents sanglots secouent mon corps meurtri, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Une main amicale, réconfortante.

« Faut pas rester ici, boss. »

Non, je n'ai pas réellement tout perdu. Miles est toujours à mes côtés. Les liens que nous avons tissés au cours des trois dernières années semblent indéfectibles. Avec lui et Jin, nous formions une sorte de famille. Nous étions heureux.

« Jin ! On doit retrouver Jin ! » sont les seuls mots que je parviens à articuler. Miles me tend sa main pour m'aider à me mettre sur pied et je l'observe un instant. A ce moment précis, je me fais une deuxième promesse : quoiqu'il arrive, je ferai en sorte de réunir Jin et sa famille.

***

_à suivre..._


End file.
